Fairy Tail: A New Adventure
by Alee Gee
Summary: While our favorite trio Natsu, Lucy, and Happy venture into another of their dangerous missions like they promised they would do after the Eclipse Gate, What would this new adventure bring to them?- Yeah summary sucks urghh! -.- Read&Review


KINGDOM OF FIORE: MAGNOLIA.

"Alright! Ready for another job?!" the pink haired dragon slayer fist pumped into the air with confidence.

"Aye sir!" the blue cat beside him jumped with energy beside him.

"Natsu! Happy! Why are you all walking so fast!" the blonde celestial wizard complained trying to keep up. Both Natsu and Happy turned around to see their partner, struggeling trying to keep up with them.

"Lucy hurry it up! We are almost there!" Natsu yelled at her with his signature grin.

"Lushi needs to exercise more!" Happy giggled

"I heard that cat!" said Lucy finally reaching them with her cheeks puffed in anger.

"Natsuuuu Lushi is being mean again" Happy whined playfully, Lucy sighed. "Anyways are you sure we are near the bandits?"

"Yeah I can smell them near by" Natsu looked straight ahead then turned around to look at his partner with a serious look in his eye.

"We better be careful the job description said that these bandits not only rob jewels and other precious items but they also tend to kidnap women," the seriousness in his voice surprised both the celestial mage and the exceed. Happy being his long time friend knew how protective Natsu was over Lucy, the sneaky cat giggled playfully thinking something mischievous.

"Ne Natsu but it said they only kidnap beautiful women~" Natsu crooked his head to the side in confusion 'What is Happy going on about, Lucy is beautiful that's why...' he stopped the track of his thoughts with wide eyes 'ah shit!' he cursed himself blushing a little.

"YOU STUPID CAT! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!" Lucy broke Natsu's thoughts as she chased after the laughing exceed. Natsu grinned wide at his partners, no matter how dangerous a situation might be they always manage to have a laugh.

"Come on guys I'm starving lets get this over with!" he yelled and so the three of them kept on their way.

"I sensed these stupid bandits around here somewhere" a person with a cloak sighed. Said person heard some ranting coming not far away. "Hm I guess more mages have come to capture these thieves, I better hurry"

Natsu stopped on his tracks, making Happy and Lucy stop as well.

"Is there something wrong?" Lucy asked concerned, but at the battle stance Natsu had taken she unconsciously gripped the handle of her whip ready for anything.

"They are coming, stay behind me" he answered with a serious tone, Lucy instead stood right beside him.

"No way! We are partners remember? I'll stand beside you" she looked at him smiling, Natsu's eyes widen but then grinned as his palms flamed up.

"Alright then I'm all fired up!" he yelled his catch phrase as a shadow suddenly decided to jump from the trees. With his quick reflexes he managed to dodge an attack send by one of the bandits. Lucy screamed at the surprise attack but she recovered with ease she whipped at him holding down his arm.

"Way to go Lushi!" Happy praised her with pride.

"Damn you bitch!" one bandit started to run after her when a hot flamed punch send him flying across the field.

"Call her that again and I will burn you into ashes you bastard." Natsu growled as he charged again when another man came rushing to aid the fallen man, Natsu didn't care how many of them would show up he will wipe them all.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" he managed to put down one of them but didn't realize the other had charged straight to Lucy.

"LUCY!" he yelled, but knowing perfectly what was going on Lucy jumped away from the approaching enemy, she took out one of her keys "I summon Leo the Lion, Loke!" and so one of her strongest spirits appeared in a flash of light

"REGULUS!" the bandit was thrown backwards in an instant.

"Dear Lucy may I tell you that you look beautiful today," Lucy sweat dropped at his usual line, Natsu hearing this got a little annoyed "Oi! Pay attention there's more of these bastards!" and like he said another one showed up but was much bigger than the other two, he charged towards Natsu as he looked to be the strongest. Natsu smirked and punched him right on the jaw making him stumble into the hard ground.

"Bring it on! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" he grabbed the big bandit sending him flying with his flames. As Natsu landed on his feet he took in a sharp breath trying to sense any others, but it looked like those were it.

"Natsu!" Lucy started running to his side when suddenly one of the bandits regained conciousness and stood right behind her. Natsu's pupils shrank in horror, everything moved in slow motion as he could see Happy, and Loke trying to make their way to her, his own feet moved to try and reach her. Seeing Natsu's horrified face Lucy quickly sensed danger.

"LUCY!" Natsu's scream reached her numb ears when suddenly all she felt was a strong wind around her, scared she shut her eyes tightly waiting for an impact. As seconds came to and she didn't feel anything, Lucy opened her eyes slowly, and felt an oddly strong grip on her waist, she looked down to see not the manly hands of her partner like she was so used to but small and delicate ones, she suddenly wondered how such delicate hands felt like they were made of steel. She looked up to see a face hidden under a hooded cloak. Both her and her savior landed gracefully on the ground. The cloaked person stood in front of her facing the giant bandit in a protective stance.

"YOU BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU FOR INTERFERING!" the thief charged towards them when Lucy's savior leaped into the air and back kicked the bastard right on the face, twisting his neck. Lucy heard a crack and winced at the sound, 'that bandit is defiantly dead now..' Lucy trembled as she looked up at the person, her eyes widen to see beautiful long, dark brown hair flowing in the air flawlessly, big but fierce hazel brown eyes staring boringly at her.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled her name as she felt his strong hands holding her shoulders, she didn't notice him there. "N-natsu?" she didn't notice how her voice shook. Natsu looked worried, being over protective like he was, quickly stood in front of her in his usual battle stand, Loke right behind him with Happy as his back up.

"Who the hell are you?" he snarled not caring if he was being rude to someone that actually saved his partner.

The girl looked at Natsu with boring eyes, and then sighed "Shouldn't you be thanking me? I saved your friend you know" Natsu was about to answer when she held out her hand to stop him from speaking "And no I am not one of the bandits, I was simply on the same mission to capture them" Natsu's stance relaxed, even more when he felt Lucy's hand gripping his, he took this as if she was asking him to help her up and so he did.

"Thank you.. For saving me" Lucy gratefully smiled at the girl, surprising everyone the girl smiled kindly at her "No problem it was just a moment of distraction that's all, you and your partner did great"

At this Happy flew towards the girl looking all over her body, Lucy snapped at him and grabbed him by the ears "Happy what are you doing!" she fumed.

"Owiee Lushiiii I was just checking for a guild mark somewhere stop being mean!" Happy wined loudly like usual. At this Natsu and Lucy looked at the said girl when Loke was already holding her hands, both of them sweat dropped 'He sure moves fast' both of them thought

"Thank you for saving my master, may I say you're one beautiful girl" the girl was obviously uncomfortable with this approach, Lucy lost it "Pervert! Gate close!" and so in a flash Loke disappeared.

"Say? You are a wizard right. What guild are you from?" Natsu asked casually

"I don't belong to any" she simply answered.

"Eh? Then you were on this job alone?" Lucy asked surprised, the girl nodded not really knowing where they were getting at.

"Well she is pretty strong..." Happy admitted and Lucy nodded in agreement, Natsu huffed. "Can't be stronger than me!" Lucy smacked his head for being rude,the girl sweat dropped.

"Sorry for his rudeness... Dragon slayers you know haha.. Anyways my name is Lucy Hartfilia and this is Natsu and Happy"

"My name is Yulie Kruz nice to meet you"

"Lets go to our client so we can get paid for capturing the bandits" Natsu started walking holding the unconscious bandits, as he got near the big one he confirmed he was indeed dead 'Well that was one hell of a kick...' tying up the still kind of alive bandits tight to a tree trunk, making sure they wouldn't escape, even though he knew with the injuries they had was not likely they would wake up anytime soon. He started walking with Lucy and Happy but stopped when he sensed the girl wasn't following them.

"Oi! You come as well lets split the earnings since you helped us" he smiled, Lucy and Happy also smiled at the girl. Yulie's eyes widen but nodded and followed them. She knew they came from a guild she saw their tattooed marks, just couldn't recall the name of that symbol.

"Ano.." she started when Lucy and Natsu glanced at her

"Nani?" Lucy asked

"That mark is from your guild right? I might sound stupid but what is the name?" Yulie asked with that same non caring bored look. Natsu laughed making his three companions jump.

"Well of course our mark is from Fairy Tail! The best guild in all Magnolia, wait no that isn't right in all of Fiore!" He said proudly

"AYE!" Happy jumped in the air smiling wide. Lucy, Happy, and Natsu pointed their signature finger up looking at a surprised Yulie who looked at them with fascinated eyes. 'So that's what a guild is made of..' she thought to herself

Both Natsu and Lucy took notice of her expression, looking at each other they grinned. Lucy grabbed Yulie's hand "Come with us!" Lucy started running with her in hand with Natsu and Happy following right beside them. Yulie's eyes were not her usual bored look, her eyes showed many emotions but more importantly she felt warmth emitting for Lucy's hand and so she followed these strangers to head wherever they were taking her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you have captured those ruffians! A job well done! I sent a guard to pick them up, thank you very much. I hope it wasn't much trouble" the client, a short old guy bowed with gratitude to them. "Here is your reward" the old man handed Natsu a bag full of 40,000 jewels.

"Alright!" Natsu, Lucy, and Happy cheered in unison.

"Thank you sir! Don't doubt in asking Fairy Tail for help!" Lucy smiled waving good-bye to their client. "Be careful on your way home youngsters!"

"We will!" Natsu waved back

"Wow! Such a nice client!" Happy flew well... Happily! (hehe)

"Yes so now lets go back to the guild to split up the earnings!" Natsu cheered as well.

"I think you guys should keep my part... I ended up killing one of them" Yulie looked down.

"Eh? No way! You deserve some part in this reward! Besides I am pretty sure they were on a death sentence after all those crimes" Lucy replied

"Yeah Lucy is right! I would of broke his neck too if he got a centimeter closer to Lucy" Natsu huffed angrily. At the comment Lucy blushed lightly, Happy snickered. Yulie noticed how close these two were so she couldn't help to ask.

"Are the both of you together?" she asked with innocence, Happy just giggled flying next to her.

"Eh?!" Lucy exclaimed blushing tomato red

"What kind of question is that? Of course we are together right Luce?!" Natsu dense as ever responded, earning a Lucy punch to the face.

"BAKA! She might misunderstand! Ano.. Yulie we are just partners" Lucy laughed nervously. Yulie understanding the situation perfectly also giggled evilly just like Happy. "Okay, you both just seem really close that's all"

"They Liiiiikeee each other~" Happy jumped on Yulie, she caught him in her arms both giggling at the couple.

"Happy you stupid cat! Stop saying stuff like that!" Lucy blushed pink. Natsu looked at Lucy confused 'So she doesn't like me?' he huffed and grabbed Lucy by her shoulders "eek! Natsu! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Luce you know you like me! We are best friends right? So of course you like me!" Lucy fumed with embarrassment 'What is he saying?! Dense idiot!' she sighed getting tired. "Yes Natsu we are best friends" Lucy gave up and smiled, Natsu smiled his toothy canine type of smile.

"Aye! I see the guild not far ahead!" Happy exclaimed

"Thank God the mission was close to home" Lucy smiled wide

"Come on guys! I'm starving! I want some fire chicken!" Natsu started running with Happy.

"Come on Yulie!" Lucy reached for the girls hand and ran towards Fairy tail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi! Mira! You know were flame brain and Lucy are?" Gray asked the white haired bartender. "Oh hi Gray, hm they left to a mission early this morning it wasn't far from here though so they should be back anytime soon" she smiled. As if on cue the doors of the guild busted open. "WE ARE HOME!" Natsu greeted as loud as usual. Mira giggled "Look there they are"

"Oi! Ash brain do you have to make such a noisy entrance?" Gray stated annoyed at his partner slash rival. "What? Wanna go at it ice princess?!" Natsu flamed his fists right away. "Bring it on Pyromaniac!" Gray took his battle stance.

"Just what is going on here?" A strong female voice came from the back, it was none other than Erza. Both Natsu and Gray stood frozen "N-n-nothing Erza! W-we were just saying hi!" Both answered nervously. Erza smiled and then noticed Lucy

"How was the mission, Did Natsu caused any damages?" Erza asked Lucy sweetly and then glared at Natsu, he gulped hard at the glare hiding behind Lucy. All Lucy could do was sweat drop and sigh.

"It went perfect Erza we did such a great job that the client actually increased the sum of the reward" Lucy replied

"Well I'm glad" but then something caught Erza's eyes she saw a cute girl about the same hight as Lucy, with beautiful long hair and eyes. He body type matched Lucy's as well only it looked more muscled that it could also match Erza's.

"And who could this be?" she asked with one of her rare smiles, Lucy looked behind her seeing how far Yulie was standing.

"Yulie! Don't stand so far! But this is Yulie Kruz she helped us in our mission!"

"Hello" Yulie bowed respectfully making everyone in the guild blush.

"Hello I am Erza Scarlet nice to meet you, I am pretty sure you will meet each Fairy Tail member one by one" she smiled

"Ah thank you" Yulie responded quietly

"Come on don't be shy! Let's go to the bar and split the money! Mira! I am hungry I want your best fire chicken!" Natsu yelled

"Aye! And I want raw fish!"Happy flew to the bar.

"Come on, you must be hungry too" Lucy smiled, Yulie blushed and nodded.

"Hello there, I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira" Mira smiled at her handing her some steamed buns. "Nice to meet you I am Yulie" Yulie was about to hand her some payment for the buns when Mira shook her head "It's okay, it's on the house since you have helped our friends"

"Ah thank you" Yulie smiled while eating, she blushed as soon as she took a bite and with a goofy smile she sighed "So good~" Lucy giggled at Yulie's change of personality, kinda reminded her of Erza a little when she eats her precious cakes.

"Here is your part of the money" Lucy handed her a pouch with the jewels.

"Hn thank you Lucy, Natsu, and Happy" she smiled

"No problem! Hey! You should come to missions with us more often!" Lucy clapped her hands together "Right Natsu?"

"Fine by me! she looks like she can put up a fight" Natsu responded. Lucy and Yulie sweat dropped 'Looks?' both girls thought.

"Aye since you don't have a guild why don't you join us!" Happy offered with his cute little voice.

"E-eh?" Yulie was surprised at the invitation, no one ever did invited her anywhere.

"I am sure master wouldn't have a problem with that" Mira smiled kindly.

"Come one let's go!" Lucy grabbed her hand once again running towards the Master's office. She knocked and entered "Hello master" Lucy greeted

"Hello my child, how did the mission go? Did Natsu behave?" The small old man asked sitting on his mighty chair. Yulie wondered how destructive Natsu must be...

"Ah it went well, we did such a great job that the client gave us more than the promised reward" Lucy smiled wide

"Good job! Thank god I don't have to pay for damages this time" the old man smiled happily, but it didn't escape his eyes the girl standing next to Lucy.

"Hello young lady, and who might you be?" Makarov asked curious of the power the child was emitting.

"I am Yulie Kruz, nice to meet you" she bowed respectfully

"My my what a respectful young Lady" the old man smiled "I am Makarov Dreyar master of this guild"

"She helped us a lot in our mission Master, but she doesn't have a guild of her own. She was alone in the same mission as us. I was wondering..." Lucy trailed off shifting her legs like a little girl about to ask her parent for something. Makarov smiled and laughed heartily.

"You were wondering if she could join our guild? Of course my child anyone is welcomed in Fairy Tail!" he grinned wide. Yulie's eyes widen "R-really?"

"Of course! Now where would you like your guild mark?" the old man asked. Yulie thought and unbuttoned her cloak stretching her for-arm "Will this place be alright?" she asked not only the master but also Lucy.

"That looks like a perfect place! You have good arms" Lucy smiled, Yulie blushed and bowed as thanks. The master approached her and indented the mark on her wanted spot. A Fairy Tail mark with the color of a radiant yellow color appeared beautifully marked.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Lucy clapped her hands together in excitement. Yulie stared at it, her eyes glowing and stared at Lucy "You think so Lucy-san?"

"Un! But hey call me Lucy no need to be formal we are family now!" she grinned wide. Yulie smiled "Thank you" then she turned to the master.

"Master is it okay to ask your permission about something?" Yulie asked. Lucy and Makarov stared at each other and then at Yulie "Sure my child, what that might be?"

"Well..." Yulie smirked

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Natsu why are Lucy and Yulie taking so long?" Happy whined wanting to see Yulie's new Fairy Tail mark.

"Don't worry buddy they will come down soon I can hear them! let's go!" Natsu ran towards the stair case where the office was located. Everyone stopped their activities once the Master, Lucy and Yulie stood on the stage.

"Everyone I am very proud to announce that our comrades Lucy, Natsu and Happy have brought a new member to our family! Her name is Yulie Kruz make her feel welcomed!" the crowd roared in excitement, Cana like always drinking and cheering, the rest joined with their beer mugs yelling and whistling.

"Okay everyone settle down I'm not done!" Makarov yelled at his noisy children. He coughed trying to clear his throat.

"Yulie here has made a request to me, being my new child I couldn't deny it to her. I am sure you will all enjoy it though" the old man smirked, everyone started murmuring wondering what could it be. Yulie smirked as she looked at Natsu straight in the eyes, Natsu noticed this and wondered what was with her.

"Yulie has requested to challenge our dear Natsu into a fight," Makarov announced. There was a moment of silence, Lucy was getting nervous 'I can't believe she would ask for a fight!' she shook her head but then smiled once she heard the crowd yelling happily 'Well she belongs here perfectly' Lucy smiled at her new friend and then from the corner of her eyes she saw flames bursting out.

Everyone near Natsu backed away scared of getting burned.

"Alright! I'm all fired up now! HAHAHA!" he laughed like a crazy man

"Natsu! Go outside before you burn anything here you idiot! Geez!" Lucy yelled at Natsu as she approached ready to Lucy kick him out of the building. Yulie began walking outside then with a wide smirk she looked behind her.

"Come on fire breath this won't take long," Yulie challenged, everyone sweat dropped ' _Is this really the same girl from earlier_?' they thought

"W-what?! You better watch it princess I will crush you even if you're a girl!" Natsu smirked as wide as Yulie was.

"Come on then and try!" Yulie ran outside everyone following behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Natsu and Yulie stood opposite side of each other, both smirking with confidence.

"Say Lucy? You said that Yulie helped you and Natsu earlier so what is her magic?" Gray asked with curiosity. Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"To be completely honest I don't know myself, she mostly used brute strength to take down that bandit."

"Well we shall see right now" Erza spoke from behind them as they just nodded at her in return.

Natsu ignited his whole body in flames ready for battle, while Yulie calmly stood her ground. "I will show you the power of the dragon slayer of fire!" Natsu smirked. Yulie smiled "That is why I challenged you I am curious about you dragon slayers since I have never met one."

"Eh? Well I guess there are only a few of us.." Natsu grabbed his chin in a thinking manner.

"Salamader! Show her what we are made of!" Gajeel screamed.

"You don't have to tell me that!" Natsu yelled back, suddenly he sensed someone running after him, he quickly dodged the attack. Yulie tried to kick him once again but he was faster.

"Ha! Got to do better than that!" Natsu turned around to return a kick, but she stopped it easily with her arm protecting her face from the blow. Natsu stared wide eyed, and so did everyone. Yulie arched her back backwards, landing on her hands and she pushed her legs upward sending Natsu flying to the other side, she twirled and landed back on her feet with a jump.

"Wow! She sent flame brain flying!" Gray stated impressed at her abilities

"Indeed she has strength." Erza smirked at the long haired girl.

"Urgh.." Natsu clutched his head "Alright it's time to get serious" he gritted his canine fangs as he flamed his hands jumping high on the air, he positioned his hands on his mouth "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" huge flames flew right down to Yulie she looked up quickly but was to late when she was consumed by the flames.

"Natsu! You don't have to be so brute!" Lucy yelled at him, he flinched a little "Hey! She asked for it!" then he heard a big gasp from everyone. He turned around with wide eyes. His flames where still there, but what made his mouth gap was that Yulie was inside the flames unharmed. It looked as if the flames where dancing around her.

"W-what" that's all he could manage to say. Soon the flames were sucked into her palm disappearing.

"Those were strong flames, I've never felt flames like that before, not even those of…" she stared at her palm in amazement, and then looked at Natsu with a longing stare.

"What did you do?!" Natsu asked more confused than ever, Yulie smiled at him.

"Do you want the flames back?" she asked him, he crooked his head in confusion when he saw her palms grow fire. His eyes widen.

"How was it again? Oh yeah like this," Yulie said as she position her fire filled hands just like Natsu did before "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu's fearsome attack went back at him, quickly reacting to the attack he swallowed and ate the flames, which tasted different than his own. His face expression showed real seriousness now.

"What did you do?" he asked once again, Yulie smiled.

"Don't get it wrong I am not a fire mage, so you will have to guess differently." she replied

"EH?! Then how the hell you made flames!" Natsu yelled annoyed

"Hm I get her magic now" Master Makarov talked

"What is it Master?" Erza asked curiously

"I think is more entertaining if we let her reveal it herself, all I know is that her type of magic is indeed rare" the old master answered with a smile. Everyone looked at the girl with shock expressions and then they cheered at the amazing battle in front of their eyes.

"I want to battle the girl after Salamander!" Gajeel smirked wide.

"You just stole my words metal head" Gray snickered.

"I wouldn't mind testing her abilities either." Erza also commented. Lucy sweat dropped, then her eyes set on her long time partner and she could tell he was getting serious.

"Let's have more fun ne Natsu" Yulie smirked

"Alright Yulie" Natsu smirked just as wide. Yulie ran again after Natsu and back flipped taking Natsu by surprise she landed on her hands once again twirling as a strong wind started to pick up "DANCE OF THE WIND!" Yulie screamed as a strong wind whirl caught Natsu. "What is this?! Wind magic now?" Natsu yelled annoyed, furious he used the wind to make his flames even fiercer. "FIRE DRAGON'S-" he twisted his body kicking his legs hard "CLAW!" Yulie wasn't expecting such attack, once again she got pushed by the flames this time actually doing some damage as she was on one knee.

"Not bad" she panted as she stood back up

"But fire is one of my many friends" she smiled as the flames once again danced around her disappearing. She was breathing hard, Natsu noticed she did took some damage.

"Eh you are strong I give you that!" he smirked, then he heard the earth under him cracking as a random earthquake took place. He looked around him and noticed only where he was standing shook with force "What the hell?!"

"EARTH CHAINS!" Yulie enchanted as chains from the ground appeared tying Natsu tightly.

"W-what? This chains are made of dirt!" he yelled trying to break free. Then a light bulb appeared over his head. He smiled at her "I know so you use elemental magic, Igneel talked once about it" Yulie smiled and nodded

"EH?" everyone questioned

"Elemental magic?" Lucy asked

"Elemental magic, a very rare ancient magic. Wizards with this type of magic are able to control and speak to different elements in existence which are plenty. The major four elements are earth, water, fire, and wind. With much experience these wizards can develop many other elements" Levy read from one of her magical books.

"I have never heard of this type of magic" Erza looked surprised

"Well that is because most of this elements split in other types of magic such as fire wizards, wind, earth, and we can keep going but there are some who are able to control and make a friendship with all these elements. It is as if having contracts with celestial spirits such as Lucy has with her keys" Master tried to explain. Everyone nodded understanding the explanation. "Now how did Ash brain managed to figure that out?" Gray questioned, once again everyone nodded in agreement. "HEY I HEARD THAT ICE POPSICLE!" Natsu yelled still struggling inside the chains.

"That is very cool! You go Yulie!" Lucy cheered, Natsu frowned "HEY WHAT SIDE ARE YOU ON LUCE!" he was so mad that he broke the chains, everyone sweat dropped and Yulie looked just as shocked.

"Sorry sorry!" Lucy smiled nervously.

"Hehehe Natsu got jealous!~" Happy giggled

"Let's end this already!" Natsu stood in place "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" this time his roaring flames were stronger than the ones from before. Yulie stood in place and stopped the roaring flames with her hands flinching lightly but still stood in place "FIRE INCENDIO!" Yulie yelled back roaring flames from her hands. Both flames battling to see whose is stronger. Unable to swallow fire Natsu pushed back his flames instead, growling he smirked "DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART-" he pushed up in the air "CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" Natsu's voice roared in the night sky. Everyone went into shock once he used one of his powerful attacks. Yulie tried to stand and push such flames but lost her stance and got devoured by them.

Natsu landed on his feet and fell on one knee breathing heavily staring into the smoke both his and Yulie's flames left. He heard the crowd coughing with so much smoke but with his good vision he could see Yulie laying unconscious as a water bubble protected her. His eyes widen when he saw the form of the water, it looked like a fairy as it disappeared into thin air.

"Natsu!" he turned around to see Lucy running to him

"Hey" he smiled, she smiled back

"Don't you think you over did it a little?" Erza reprimanded him with her arms crossed.

"Ch-otto! She was the one who challenged me!" Natsu defended himself.

"It's okay minna, it was a very exciting battle honest. I haven't had this much fun in a long time" Yulie approached them limping a little as Gray and Juvia (Who was to jealous to let Gray-sama help a girl) helped her stand up.

Natsu grinned wide and gave her a thumps up "I agree!" everyone rejoiced at the exciting battle and to their new member. Yulie stared at both Natsu and Lucy with grateful eyes, they noticed her and smiled with a toothy grin doing their signature Fairy Tail hand signal, slowly everyone joined them, Yulie looked down at her new mark and smiled pulling her arm up like everyone else, her new friends, and her new family.

To be Continued...


End file.
